My Life With Them
by Rising Sparks
Summary: Martina was an ordinary girl, with an ordinary life, other than the fact she was an otaku. Until one fateful day of listening to "Imitation Black" on the bus to school.   Bad at summarys. A Hime story. T for mild adult themes.
1. How it All Began

**A/N: I apologize for my awful grammar again! Tsuki calls me "Facebook girl" Ha! Maybe that's why! Anyway, I got the character names because half of them are the names of the people they are based off of. Tsuki will even be in this story! Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! ~ Hime**

Okay, so it started like any other morning. I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast and left for the bus stop. I had grabbed my mp3 player, so of course I listened to it on the bus. I didn't know what song to listen to so I picked a random one, it was "Imitation Black" I half sung along, it had always been a song I liked. So as usual, I got off the bus, hid my mp3 player, went to my locker then went to homeroom. I sat in my seat and I still had "Imitation Black" stuck in my head so I kind of hummed along. Near the middle of class I happened to glance off to the side. And there was something in the corner of my eye; it seemed to have a little bit of purple. I looked over to see what it was and to my surprise it was _him_; Kamui Gakupo.

I sat there stunned. Was I dreaming? You've got to be kidding me, right? A Vocaloid standing right here in my classroom? No way! This couldn't be possible! He noticed I was staring at him and he turned towards me. I think I even stopped breathing at that point. My teacher called out my name.

"Martina! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

"Uh…No, I'm fine! I just lost my breath for a minute!" I said nervously, it's not like I could say there was a guy with long purple hair standing in the corner of the room! I mean, obviously, they couldn't see him. He just kept standing there with his arms crossed. He didn't look angry, but he kind of looked annoyed. Then he said something.

"So, this is what kids do these days. Hmph. How sad." I froze again, he had that same low voice that I adored.

"What? What was I saying!" I told myself. "This guy is a pervert, right?" I sat there. I didn't know what to think. He was so good looking, he had such a wonderful voice. Then, I was even more freaked out when he said this:

"I am not a pervert! I mean, yes, I like to look at girls and their chests… but that gives you know right to call me a pervert!" He seemed to be yelling at _me_.

"Can he hear my thoughts?" I was still sitting there stunned when he said:

"Yes, I can. I don't know why but, I can." I finally gathered my courage and talked to him; through my mind.

"Why are you here? How come I'm the only one that can see you?" I asked, I wasn't even paying attention to class now. But, he thought for a minute then walked over to me. His face was really close to mine when he finally said:

"I'm here because you called me, only you can see me because you love me." He smiled.

"How dare you say that? Why would I _ever_ love you!" I said in my head, I was probably blushing. He sat down next to me and said:

"Well, you said earlier that I was very good looking and that I had a wonderful voice. So, I only figured…" I glared at him.

"This guy was just as annoying as my little brother, only worse, Gakupo can read my thoughts and is a pervert." I mumbled.

"Quit calling me that!" he had a funny expression on his face so I started laughing a little, trying to stay quiet so no one else would notice.

"You're cuter when you smile, Hime-Chan." He had a gentle smile now and this time I _knew_ I was blushing.

"Why are you calling me Hime?" I asked in my head.

"That's your name isn't it?" he asked. I was kind of shocked. I wondered how he even heard Hime being associated with me.

"No, Hime is my Fanloid's name." I told him in my head. He looked down.

"Oh," he said quietly, he looked back up at me "Well, I'm still going to call you Hime-Chan!" He had a big smile. I sighed, the bell rang and we went to the next class.


	2. Choir Class and One of the Others

So, second period went pretty quick except I had to listen to Gakupo complaining that whole time. My next class was choir, so, naturally he was exited.

"Hime-Chan! Do I get to here your voice now? I'm guessing it's just as beautiful as you." He winked and I glared at him.

"You've heard me talk before, so you no what my voice sounds like. And I'm not very pretty, so don't compare my singing to how I look." I said in my head. We were at my locker now because I had to drop off my binder and pick up my choir folder. There was a note in the bottom of my locker so, I picked it up. And after I read it, well, of course I was blushing, it was a love note.

"Aww. Is little Hime-Chan taken?" Apparently he read it too. I sighed and tried to stop blushing.

"No! I am not _taken_! My friend sends me these notes all the time! And who are you calling _little_?" Oh, who am I kidding. I was taken, well, I was dating someone.

"Hmph. Well, then I guess I can take her for my own then." His lips never moved but, I heard him say it. Can I hear his thoughts too? He looked surprised and blushed a little.

"How come you can here my thoughts too!" he shouted sounding both annoyed and scared. I ran to class remembering that I was standing in the hallway and the bell was about to ring.

When I sat down in choir he said something again, although it was obvious he wasn't talking to me. I was trying to pay attention to class so I didn't turn towards him. But, then I heard another familiar voice. Was that _Kaito_? I turned, and to my surprise he really was standing there. I froze again. Why do they keep showing up? Gakupo and Kaito seemed to notice I was staring at them. And Gakupo realized why I was so shocked.

"This is my friend Kaito Shion!" He pointed at Kaito and Kaito waved with a smile. All I was thinking right then was:

"If Lyann knew he was standing _right here_…"

"Who's Lyann?" Gakupo asked. I pointed at an Asian looking girl a crossed the room who seemed very energetic. She was the biggest Kaito fan I knew. He seemed shocked along with Kaito.

"Kaito, I think she loves you more than anything else in the world." I mumbled. I didn't think he could hear my thoughts. Kaito's eyes widened and he glanced at Lyann. Then he calmly said:

"She's cute." He was smiling and Gakupo and I both looked at him shocked. That was most certainly _not_ what we were expecting. Then Mr. Zeyen told us to stand to practice the song "Why We Sing" Most of the other kids moaned. I loved this song. I especially loved the high notes the Sopranos had to hit. I started singing and out of the corner of my eye I saw Gakupo and Kaito's eyes widen. Why?

At the end of the song Gakupo walked up to me and looked down at me. He seemed annoyed.

"What?" I asked in my head.

"You never told me you were such an amazing singer!" I think he was crying. I chuckled, then whispered:

"I'm not _that_ good." I heard Kaito and Gakupo say through tears:

"Yes… you are!" I sighed. Well, what was I supposed to do? I had two guys crying because they heard my voice.

"Uh…thanks." I whispered. Then, the bell rang and I left for the next class.


	3. Lunch and a Scare

**A/N: In this chapter I introduce more of my friends and tell a little more about them. I also learn a little bit of the truth. I'm sorry that this one is so long and seems to go on forever. Thanks for reading! Please review! ~ Hime**

Fourth period also went by quickly and I spent most of it laughing because my science teacher is such a funny guy. Then, I went to lunch. Of course, _he_ followed me. But, Kaito left when I told him we didn't have any ice cream here. I wasn't even paying attention in the lunch line, to what my friends were talking about. I was just listening to him talk and talk and talk.

"-Chan! Onee-Chan! What's wrong you just keep staring off?" said Lyann. She _always_ called me big sister. I guess you could call me her role model, because most of the time she wouldn't do something unless I approved.

"Huh? Oh…uh…nothings wrong! I've just been thinking."

"About what?" she said it so adorably. I had to tell her! But, she'd probably think I was nuts. So, I kept it to myself that I could see him. "Oh, nothing."

"Hey, guess what!" said Alyssa. She was another one of my friends. Sadly though, she was taller than I was. Her and Lyann were also big Vocaloid fans if you haven't already noticed and her favorite Vocaloid was Kagamine Len.

"Hm?"

"I made a Fanloid! Her name is Hikari! Do you want to see her picture?"

"Sure." I said. Alyssa and I always brought our drawing folders and sketchbooks to lunch, so we could show off our newest drawings.

"Of course!" said Lyann. She was always exited to see our drawings. Alyssa pulled the drawing out and showed it to us. From the look of it, Hikari's outfit was based off of Hime's.

"It looks nice." I said. I liked the design and color setup, but I was annoyed that she seemed to base the outfit on Hime's.

"Kawaii!" Lyann said as she grabbed the picture and hugged it. She did that with most of the drawings she saw.

"It is a good drawing, I wish she was real." Gakupo said it leaning over my shoulder. He scared me half-to-death because he was being so quiet I forgot he was even there. Apparently my friends noticed me clutching my heart and breathing heavily.

"Are you okay, Onee-Chan?" Lyann asked worried for me.

"Uh…no! I mean…yes?" I sighed then let go of my heart. "I mean, I'm fine." I elbowed Gakupo in the gut and apparently hard, I heard him groan behind me.

"Oh, Hime-Chan… how could you hurt your love like that?" he asked his voice sounded weak. Yeah, I hit him hard.

"You're not my _love_." I told him in my head while grabbing a tray of food.

"But, you're _my_ love! I mean, your _perfect_! You have a beautiful voice, you are beautiful, although your chest is a little flat for my liking bu—" I elbowed him again this time harder. How dare he say that? What a pervert! I sat down at the table with my friends. I probably looked really annoyed.

"Uh…you okay?" said Leah another one of my friends. Her favorite Vocaloid was Honne Dell. It took me a minute to tell she was talking to me.

"Yeah…I just feel so…violated." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gakupo sit on the ground by the wall.

"Why? What happened? Girl, tell me all about it." said Leah. I sighed and simply said:

"Some one told me my chest was flat…" There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Well…" Alyssa said finally breaking the silence. "Do you have any new drawings?" I grabbed my sketchbook and opened it to a drawing of chibi Kaito crying because his ice cream fell.

"And this is what happens when I get bored." I said as Lyann grabbed it instantly.

"Kawaii!" She said as usual as she hugged it. I sighed. Why does she always do that? "Okay, give it back now." She handed it to me and of course it was smeared a little. I sighed again.

" Wow, you're an amazing drawer too!" said Gakupo.

"Will you quit doing that!" I said aloud glaring at him. My friends all looked at me.

"Uh…Martina…Will who quit doing what?" asked Alyssa. I turned around blushing.

"What were you looking at?" asked Leah looking in the same spot. I sat there for a minute.

"Nothing, it was nothing. I'm just hearing things. I thought someone was there." I started to eat my lunch. My friends looked at me confused then all went back to their own conversations. I sighed. "Why do I have to deal with you? This _is_ a one day thing, right?" I asked him in my head.

"I don't think it's a one day thing. If I'm correct it's a rest of your life thing. And what do you mean deal with me?"

"The rest of my life!" I shouted. I was about to faint, oh wait, I did faint. The last thing I heard was all my friends, along with Gakupo, calling my name. Then, I blacked out entirely.


	4. A Little More About Him

A/N: *sigh* I love the beginning to this chapter. While planning it I burst out laughing.

I woke up in my bed at home. I could tell where I was and that I was awake, but I hadn't opened my eyes yet.

"Good it was all a dream." That was the first thing I thought. I sat up from the bed and opened my eyes. To my surprise, there was a purple haired freak lying next to me. I froze again. He opened his eyes.

"Oh, Hime-Chan, you're awake. Are you feeling okay?" I couldn't answer. Then finally, I grabbed my toy lightsaber and started whacking him with it.

"What did you do to me! What happened after I fainted! What are you doing in my bed! Tell me I'm a virgin!" I screamed at him. He seemed really confused then shouted:

"I didn't do anything to you! Some teachers called your parents and they took you home! I got tired! Yes, as far as I know, you're still a virgin! Now, quit hitting me!" I stopped and sat there for a minute then said:

"What do you mean "As far as you know"!" I shouted as I started whacking him again. Finally he just grabbed the toy lightsaber from my hand. "Hey! Give that back!"

"What I meant was, I haven't known you that that long and for all I know you've already had s—" I hit him with my alarm clock that time.

"Why would I _ever_ do _that_?" I asked angrily. I mean, really, I can't believe he just said that to a _twelve-year-old_.

"I don't know. I mean, it's pretty enjoyable." He replied as I hit him with my clock again. "Or maybe if you wanted to have kids? Or just if you really loved someone." He continued. "I've never truly had it, you know, meaningfully." He continued while sighing sorrowfully. Then he looked at me with puppy-dog-eyes.

"No!" I hit him with my clock again. "Now give me back my lightsaber!"

"Oh, so that's what this thing is…What's a lightsaber?"

"The weapon of a Jedi Knight. Now give it back." He handed it to me then started rubbing his head where I had hit him.

"Anyway, don't worry, I don't make moves on girls the first day I meet them. I'd least wait two days!" He said it so happily. I glared at him, simply thinking:

"That's it, he's dead."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, it's impossible to kill me!" He also said that smiling.

"What do mean it's impossible?" I asked annoyed that he read my thoughts again.

"It's something about the fact I'm a Vocaloid, we're all immortal. And we always look the same age. Well, except for on our birthdays, but we'll talk about that later."

"So…you're _always_ going to look thirty?" He seemed shocked at what I said.

"For your information I'm twenty-eight!" He seemed annoyed.

"How old is Kaito? Out of curiosity." I asked as I got out of my bed.

"Twenty-six." He yawned and lied back down. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Ugh. Whatever." I walked into the office and started watching Vocaloid videos on my computer.

An hour or so later my sister got home. Marissa went to high school so she got home later than I did.

"Martina! Get off the computer I want to talk to Andrew!" Andrew was her boyfriend, they hung out a lot, but they talked online more.

"Why don't you just call him?" She had his number so, I never understood why she didn't.

"Because, now get off." I got off the computer and walked into the living room to draw in my sketchbook.

**A/N: See? Wasn't it funny? Thanks for reading! Please review! Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Another Day, Another Vocaloid

A/N: Yay! He's finally here! It took me forever to figure out how to add him in but I finally did it!

Later that night, I got in to bed. I was so tired. I'm so glad I had chased Gakupo out of my room. Finally I could rest without him bothering me.

The next morning, I heard my alarm go off. I turned it off annoyed that I had to go to school. When I opened my eyes Gakupo was lying asleep next to me. With his shirt off. I froze, blushing a whole lot. The only reason I didn't yell at him was because I didn't want anyone else to hear me. I didn't yell at him in my head because he probably wouldn't hear me because he's asleep. So, I got up, got dressed then walked back into the room. Then, I hit him on the head with my toy lightsaber.

"OOOWWWWW! It hurt extra hard that time, Hime-Chan!" He sounded so heart broken.

"To bad! Stay out of my bed! Especially when I'm in it!" I yelled in my head. "And put a shirt on!" He sighed.

"Fine. I'll leave. See you at school." He said as he left. Truthfully, he just disappeared. At about that time, that's when I started to question where they went when they just disappeared. And what he meant yesterday when he said that I had "called" him.

At school, in homeroom, our teacher told us there was a new student. That he was a transfer student from Japan and that he was supposed to be in eighth grade but hadn't gone to school for two years. _But_, she didn't tell us his name. A few minutes later, I was called to the councilor's office to show the new student to all of his classes.

When I got to the councilor's office there was a boy with scruffy yellow hair drawn into a small ponytail sitting in one of the chairs. He had bright blue eyes and was wearing a "Servant of Evil" T-shirt with blue jeans. It was _him_. Len Kagamine. I was stunned. Why do they keep showing up! _He_ was the new student in my homeroom? How come everyone else could see him? Why is he going to _my_ school?

"Martina, this is Len. He's in most of your classes so today you will show him around. Len, this is Martina. She'll be showing you around today." The councilor handed me his schedule so I could introduce him to his teachers. As I looked at the schedule all I thought was:

"_Most_ of my classes? Are you kidding me? He was in _all_ of my classes! For the rest of the year!" He stood up and walked to my side. The funny thing was, he was almost exactly my height. "Come on. I'll introduce you." He nodded and we walked out the room. English first, next math, then choir, next science, then music, next reading, and then social studies. By time we were done first period was over.

Math went pretty well. Len doesn't seem to talk much though. When he was asked to introduce himself to the rest of the class, he wrote everything on the board. He also sits next to me in that class. Anyway, while walking to choir, Lyann met up with us.

"Who's this?" She gasped. "You're wearing a "Servant of Evil" shirt! Do you Vocaloid, too? Who's your favorite?" He seemed a little shocked with by how much energy she had. But, he pointed to his name on his shirt.

"Uh… Lyann, this is…um…Len… Len Kagamine." She seemed shocked.

"Ha, ha! I get it he cosplays like Len, so you call him Len! Ha, ha!" She was laughing pretty loud and Len and I just stood there. Then, all three of us kept on walking.

In choir, Mr. Zeyen had planned to put Len with the altos. But, after hearing him sing, knowing that his voice probably wasn't going to get lower, Len was put with the sopranos. And _I_ had to sit by him. But, class went by quickly.

"I wonder where Gakupo is. I figure he would have bugged me by now." I mumbled near the end of class. Len must have heard me because he actually said something.

"Gakupo-San? If you're wondering where he is, he's probably with Luka-San and Gumi-San. Last I heard, they had something planned for today." He said it so quietly I could barely hear him. But, I was able to hear that his talking voice is only a little bit lower than his singing voice. I heard some of the more popular girls talking about how cute and mysterious Len was.

"Oh. Do you know what they were going to do?" I asked quietly. He turned towards me.

"It's Gakupo-San and two girls. We probably don't _want_ to know." He whispered while sighing and shaking his head. I heard some of the populars complain to each other that Len and I seemed close.

"Look at how he talks to _her_ and_ no one _else!" One of them whispered.

"Of course she would go after a _Chinese_ guy! All she ever does is read those backward books, draw the people with big eyes, sing Chinese, and talk about the cartoons!" Another whispered. I was annoyed.

"For you information he's _Japanese_! The books may be backward to you, not to me! Drawing them that way is popular in Japan! I sing Japanese! And they aren't called "cartoons" they are called anime!" I was yelling it in my head. Ugh! I always got so annoyed when they talked about my hobbies like that. I was furious and apparently, Len could tell. He stood up and walked over to them.

"Hime-San doesn't appreciate the way you were talking about her hobbies." He said it loudly enough they could hear him and it was obvious it took him courage. The girls seemed shocked. _He_ called me "Hime" too. But, with more respect this time. I was blushing. Why did he do that?

"It seems like he likes you!" Lyann said loudly as she ran up to me. I started blushing even more.

"Sssshhhhhh! Don't be so loud!" I told her as I put my hand over her mouth. Len walked back over to us.

"I explained that you don't like what they call your hobbies and what they should say instead." He told us in his girl-like voice.

"Wow! He even sounds like Len!" Lyann said shocked. "It'd be cool if he was the real Len! Then maybe the real Kaito would go to school here too!" Len seemed confused.

"Ah? But, Kaito-San is too old to go to school. Especially a middle school." After he said hat heard him mumble something along the lines of "He would probably like to though." The bell rang so we went off to class.

**A/N: Wow. I'm impressed with how long this one ended up. I love how I started the story; Gakupo really seems to like my bed. I also love how I brought Len in to the story. If you're wondering where Rin is, just keep reading! *sigh* Hopefully I can get the next chapter up quicker. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. The Rest of the School Day

In science our Mr. M spent most of the class making jokes about Len's hair and voice. Then we went to lunch.

"Who's he?" Alyssa whispered to me. I looked at her then at Len.

"This is Len Kagamine. He's in all of my classes." Alyssa looked shocked.

"So what's his real name?" Lyann asked. Apparently, she didn't believe that he was the _real_ Len.

"That is my name. Ren Kagamine." He spoke with a slight accent this time. Lyann and Alyssa stood there with complete shock on their faces. They didn't talk for awhile. We all got lunch then sat down at the table where Leah was already waiting.

"Who's the cutie?" Leah whispered into my ear pointing at Len. I blushed. "And why is he sitting at _our_ table? Wait, isn't that the new guy in English and Science?" I nodded. "But why is he sitting at _our_ table?"

"Uh…Len is in all my classes and I'm his only friend." I looked at Len who was waving his hand in front of Alyssa and Lyann's stunned faces.

"I'll be his friend!" the Leah said it she sounded like she wanted to be more than friends with him. I looked at her as if saying, "He doesn't want a girlfriend" she sighed.

"So, where's Rin?" I asked Len and he turned towards me with a sad look.

"You know how your school is separated in to two different sections? She's on B-side." He said it as if he was about to cry. Oh, so she is here. Why do they keep showing up! We're on A-side and Rin is on B-side. The if there are two kids that are friends and one is on A-side and the other is on B-side they will rarely see each other. My ex-boyfriend was on B-side along with some of my other friends.

"Oh, that's sad." I looked a crossed the room at the big curtain that divided the A-side and B-side cafeteria. I happened to see Rin wearing her big bow a "Daughter of Evil" T-shirt and a pleated skirt. She seemed to be trying to get away from a guy I knew named James who was flirting with her. James was a guy kind of like Gakupo; a perverted playboy that girls tended to stay away from. Sadly, I think, he has a crush on me: and Rin too apparently. Len jumped from the table and ran to Rin smacking James then hugging Rin. James was about to punch Len in the face but didn't. A teacher ran over and took Len to the office for slapping another student. Rin followed so she could defend her little brother. I sighed.

"Looks like he got in trouble already." Leah mumbled watching the teacher take him away. I started to eat lunch.

"I'm a monster! I like to scare children at night!" I looked up to see Dee Dee with jazz hands. Dee Dee was one of the girls that sat at our table. You could call her an acquaintance. I liked to talk to her. But, you couldn't call us best friends. I also admired her long blond hair. I smiled. The rest of lunch went quickly along with the rest of the day. But, Len got Friday detention.

"So, how are you and Rin going to get home? Or are you just going to disappear like the others do?" I asked Len at the lockers while we were packing up.

"Hiyama-Sensei was supposed to pick us up at your house. But, I'll ride your bus home to your house." Why do they keep showing up!

"D-do you mean _Kiyoteru_ Hiyama?" I asked shocked.

"I don't know anyone else with the last name of 'Hiyama.' I mean, really, who else would I be talking about?" My jaw dropped. On my list of favorite Vocaloids Kiyoteru had third place but I wanted to meet him more than I did the others.

"Hime-San? Hello? Hime-San?" Len waved his hand in front of my face. I shook my head to wake myself up. Then I grabbed Len's hand.

"Well, we don't want to miss the bus, now do we?" I started walking then I heard my name.

"Martina! Hime! Aren't you going to wait for me?" Emilee came up behind me running. She completely ignored Len and hugged me. I let go of Len's hand.

"Emilee! Come on, we better get going." She let go of me then we started to walk together towards the buses. Emilee has been my best friend since she was in kinder-garden. I was in first grade. I started out a grade above her, got held back, she skipped a grade. So now she's a grade ahead of me and we don't each other often. But I loved her like a twin sister.

"Is this…Tsuki-San?" Len whispered to me as we walked. I was shocked. How do they know our Fanloid names? I mean, seriously! I've never told them, but they know! Rin met up with us in the B-side hallway. Emilee looked at Rin and Len for a minute then hugged them. She let go, Rin, Len and I all looked confused.

"You are Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len." She smiled. "Nice to meet you." We all just stood there until one of the teachers told us we were going to be late for our buses. How did she know who they were?

**A/N: She's finally here! I did it! I brought Tsuki-Chan into the story! Yay! lol, anyway, I'm sorry it took forever to put the chapter up. Did you like it? And yes, Kiyo-Sensei _is_ in the next chapter. Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading! **

**~ Hime**


	7. When He Came

A/N: Well, this should be interesting. Martina gets to meet Kiyoteru-Sensei! Saying that I feel like I'm talking in third person. Well, anyway, let's continue.

On the bus, the three of us all squeezed into one seat. I was probably the most squished, sitting in between Len and the window. I couldn't wait to get home. I was going to meet Kiyo-Sensei!

"I shouldn't call him that." I thought. " I should probably call him something like…Mr. Hiyama! To prove I'm American! No, to weird. Hiyama-Sensei? No, he's not my teacher. Hiyama-San? No, I'm not Japanese." Even after we got off the bus and got home, I was still thinking of what to call him when…

"Kiyoteru!" I fell backwards after I bumped into him, while I was pacing outside. I hadn't even noticed he had come. He was about the same height as Kaito and as usual he was wearing a suit. He seemed shocked to have bumped into me _and_ with what I had called him. He bent down to look me in the eyes.

"You must be Martina, Gakupo-Kun hasn't shut up about you since he got back." He smiled then offered to help me up. I grabbed his hand he helped me up.

"He called me by my real name." I thought. I started blushing so I put my hands in front of my face to cover it. I heard Kiyoteru jump from something.

"I told you she was cute! Didn't I, Kaito?" I heard in a familiar low voice.

"You did tell him. Isn't he right, Kiyo?" I heard in a familiar semi-robotic voice. I uncovered my face to see Gakupo with his hand on Kiyoteru's shoulder and Kaito standing next to them. Kaito and Gakupo were smiling and Kiyoteru looked disgusted.

"Get your filthy hand off of me." Kiyoteru said as he brushed Gakupo's hand off of his shoulder. Gakupo shook his head.

"You always act so much better than us. But, _we're_ older." Gakupo said as glared at Kiyoteru.

"How old is Kiyo-Sensei?" They all turned to me. _Apparently_, they all forgot I was standing there. Gakupo walked over to me and hugged me.

"What does mean, old Kiyo have to do with anything?" He said in a way as if he was talking to a five-year-old. He acted like he was talking to a five-year-old too.

"You just said that I was younger than you, why are you calling me old?" Kiyoteru asked Gakupo while glaring at him. Gakupo ignored him and kept hugging me.

"I just wanted to know." I said calmly. " NOW GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I yelled in his ear. Letting go of me, Gakupo fell backwards. Looking like he was about to cry. Kaito and Kiyoteru laughed quietly.

"Language!" Gakupo yelled holding onto his hurt ear. I glared.

"Why does that matter? I've seen _you_ talk like that." Gakupo was stunned.

"Oh, look at that, Kiyo, Gakupo is a bad influence to our little Hime-Chan!" Kaito said sounding very serious.

" '_Our_ little'…?" Kiyoteru mumbled.

"That's why…" Kaito continued. "I should make her mine!" Kaito smiled.

"Wha—!" Kaito grabbed me and leaned in for kiss.

"Come on, Rin! Hiyama-Sensei is he—" Len had just walked out the front door to find Kaito trying to kiss me, Gakupo completely frozen, Kiyoteru stunned, and me trying to get out of Kaito's arms. "K-K-Kaito-San! What are you doing to Hime-San!" Rin walked out of the house and hit Kaito really hard on the back of the head. Still holding on to me, he rubbed his head.

"Kaito-San! How dare you even _think_ of kissing Hime!" That seemed to wake Gakupo from his trance. He got up, pulled out his sword, and cut Kaito in half. Kaito's body, now in half, fell to the ground. Then, seemed to just disappear.

"I don't think it was worth cutting him in half for." Kiyoteru mumbled.

"He tried to take _my_ Hime-Chan. In my opinion, he is worthy of death." Gakupo answered putting away his, now bloody, sword. Kiyoteru sighed.

"Whatever. Come on, Rin-Chan, Len-Kun." Rin and Len nodded; both seemed to be in shock. But, they both followed Kiyoteru to his car, which I _just_ noticed. Gakupo tried to wake me up from my shock. But, he wasn't able to so, he just sat down. A few minutes later, Marissa got home. Only when she practically knocked me over, did I wake up.

**A/N: Ha ha. I made Kiyoteru, Kaito and Gakupo like the "Mabudachi Trio" when Gakupo and Kaito first showed up! By the way, the "Mabudachi Trio" is from a manga/anime called "Fruits Basket", if you didn't already know. They're my favorite characters! Anyway, enough about the "Mabudachi Trio". Thanks for reading! Please review! ~ Hime**


	8. Questions

**A/N: Well, this should be an interesting chapter…I have no idea what is going to happen…so…I hope it turns out interesting! Oh, and to all my friends who know the original story that I had, I'm changing it **almost **entirely.**

I walked into the house, then into my room. I sat on the bed, still in shock. Gakupo sat next to me. I had a lot of questions to ask him. Number one on that list:

"Is Kaito okay!" I yelled in my head. "What if he had really killed Kaito! What would the world do without him!" I thought.

"He's fine, well, he should be. Once they fix him. They just have to mess with his coding then, he should be fine." Gakupo said it so calmly. He pushed some of my hair behind my ear while smiling gently.

"Who is 'they'?" I asked in , calmer now.

"Crypton; Dell." He mumbled, sounding slightly annoyed that I was still asking questions.

"What do you mean by 'Dell'?" I asked another question in my head.

" Honne Dell. I don't know why he helps, but he does. Whenever stuff that would kill a human happens to one of us, Dell fixes us. I say Crypton only because they taught him how." He mumbled, this time sounding slightly more annoyed. Why do they keep showing up! I sighed then nodded.

"Why can everyone else see Rin and Len?" I asked another question in my head.

"We are seen by those we want to be seen by." He said calmly, getting up and starting to look at things around my room.

"What?" I asked, kind of surprised with what he said.

"We can _make_ it so we are _only _seen by those _we want_ to see us." He turned towards me, smiling.

"What!" I asked in my head, still shocked.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He glared at me. _Apparently_, he doesn't like it when I ask to many questions but I kept asking.

"So, you can make it so, well for example, everyone on the Earth can see you except for _one _person?"

"Yeah. We can also make it so only one person can see us." He sighed. "Why so many questions?"

"I like to know things." I mumbled.

"Oh, I see."

"See what?" I asked now half glaring at him. With the way he said it, I felt I had to glare.

"You're trying to impress a certain 'singing teacher'. Aren't you?" He smiled then started acting like I was a five-year-old again. "Awww, little Hime-Chan has her first crush!" He started acting like I was older again. He also started acting very serious. "Why didn't you choose me!" He grabbed me by my shoulders and started shaking me. "Is it because of my outfit! I can change it! Is it my long hair! I would cut it all off for you, Hime-Chan!"

"Let…go…of…me!" I just barely managed to say that with how hard he was shaking me. He let go, then started sulking in the corner of the room.

"I'm so sorry, Hime-Chan. That I, the fabulous Gakupo, can't be the guy of _your_ dreams." I sighed.

"What is it with him today? His emotions keep changing so rapidly. He's like a different person every time! What is he, drunk?" I asked in my head.

"Well, I did have a little to drink today, but I'm not drunk." He turned around smiling. I glared, he had listened to my thoughts again.

"Then I would like an explanation."

"I don't think I have one." He shrugged. "I just act like this sometimes." All of the sudden, he spun around pulling out his sword I heard metal clank. There was someone behind him.

"Hi, Little Brother just thought I'd visit. I didn't think you'd try to kill me."

A/N: I love how I ended it! A cliffhanger! I've always wanted to do that, but never could! Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! Oh, and when you review, I would love to hear your guesses for who the person at the end is!


	9. Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: Yay! You get to figure out who the mysterious person is! I'm so exited!**

It was a woman's voice, sort of.

"Brother? Is that Gumi? Wait, why would I hear metal clank? It doesn't sound like Gumi either." I thought.

"I thought I told you _I'm_ older. How could you find me anyway?" Gakupo sounded and looked as if he was still holding his sword against another sword.

"How did _you_ find _me_?" I thought.

"Len told me where you were. Who's your girlfriend?" I heard them put they're sword down, Gakupo did the same.

"She's not my girlfriend, yet. Her name is Hime" I was trying too hard to figure out who the other person was, to yell at him for saying "yet" or saying that my name was "Hime". I was finally able to see the other person when she walked past him; up to me. She looked very similar to Gakupo but with darker hair. Her eyes were red instead of blue and she was a little shorter. Her outfit being similar as well, only everywhere that was blue on his, was red on hers. She turned towards Gakupo.

"So, she's you're _princess_?" She laughed then turned towards me again. "Hi! I'm Gakuko!" She smiled. Why do they keep showing up!

"Uh…hi." I just sat there.

"Okay, thanks for coming, but we really are on a tight schedule. Goodbye!" Gakupo tried to push Gakuko out of the room and she planted her feet firmly on the floor.

"I just got here, I haven't even embarrassed you yet! That means I can't leave!" Gakuko looked as if she was going to cry. "And you won't even let Hime-Chan say anything about it! What if she wants me to stay!" They both looked at me.

"Uh…um…please leave me out of this." I mumbled nervously. Gakuko walked back over to me and started acting like I was five.

"Aww. See, little Bro, you've gone and scared her! Look she's shaking a bunch! Don't worry Gakuko-Nee is here." I guess I was shaking but only because I was nervous. I hate to be put in the middle of things.

"_I'm_ older! And _you're_ the one who scared her!" Gakupo really seemed on his last nerve. What with Kaito trying to kiss me, me asking all the questions, and now Gakuko. "Gakuko, if you don't leave now—" He was cut off when Gakuko pulled out her sword and through me on to the bed.

"Or what?" She smiled and he sat there for a minute then, pulled out his sword.

"So, a fight to the death, again? You know, I've already killed one person today." He smiled preparing himself for a fight. I guess I should have only expected this.

"Yeah, I saw the damage; nicely done. What did he do this time?" She smiled lunging at him as if she was going to stab him. He blocked it.

"He tried to steal one of _my_ girls." He swung his sword at her, about to cut her head off.

"Really? Which one? Luka? Gumi?" She blocked it and attempted at cutting off one of his legs.

"Hime." He blocked and attempted another attack.

"Wha—" She was cut off when Gakupo cut off her head. Her body fell to the ground and just disappeared like Kaito's. Gakupo turned towards me.

"There, now you've met my sister."

**A/N: Wasn't that awesome! I loved typing the battle between Gakupo and Gakuko. Those to are more similar than they like. That's easy to say. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	10. Vocaloid's Most Perverted

A/N: Yay! I'm already on my tenth chapter! With how I've been planning this one out in my head, either I'm going to bring in a character that I've already introduced. Or show a whole new side of Gakupo that no one really knew he had… Well, I knew, and I've been showing bits and pieces of it, but this time I would have him go all out…This should be interesting. Enjoy!

I was still lying on the bed. I didn't know how to react. I felt if I tried to say anything, Gakupo would cut _my_ head off. He put his sword away, sat on the bed and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hime-Chan." He was looking down.

"For what?" I sat up.

"Everything. I know I'm just being a bother." We sat there for a few minutes, not saying a word.

"You're not a bother, you just make me tired from all the stress. And it's not just you." I sighed. "So, Gakuko and Kaito are going to be okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm not." He kind of laughed.

"Why?"

"Dell is going to bite my head off for over working him." We both laughed but stopped when I fell over all of the sudden and hit my head on the wall. Gakupo came really close to me. "Hime-Chan! Are you all right?" He had a really worried look on his face.

"Yeah, my head hurts though." He looked shocked and started blushing, then he got up. It took me a minute to realize why he had blushed, because my mind was still processing everything that had happened. He had just had one of his hands on my chest. He was smiling and I slapped him. "You pervert!" I said that laughing for some reason.

"I'm sorry, Hime-Chan." He smiled. "Although, I do have to say, your chest isn't as flat as I thought it was. With your jacket on, you look very flat." I hit him again, then burst out laughing.

"I don't know whether to say 'Thank You' or call you a pervert again." I sat up and we laughed again.

"Hime-Chan, you're the only girl I've ever done that to, that hasn't tried to kill me after words."

"Oh, so you did that on purpose?" My voice had a joking tone. Why did I think this was all funny?

"I never said that! Although…" I punched him in the arm playfully.

"Maybe, just maybe, Gakupo isn't as bad a guy as I thought he was." I thought.

I heard Marissa say she was leaving for Andrew's house and that I wasn't allowed to leave the house. Gakupo seemed to take that as an invitation. He pulled me close to him and all I could do was blush. He kissed me on the top of the head and we looked at each other. His smile and the look in his eyes told me what he was thinking; I didn't have to read his thoughts. He pinned me against the bed. I take back what I had thought earlier.

"Now, we're finally alone."

**A/N: Well, I didn't bring the side of him that I had wanted to but at least I made the story exciting! I love how I ended this chapter, finally something _very_ exiting is going to happen! I don't know what yet but…I guess we'll have to wait and see! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	11. My Savior

**A/N: I know it has been forever since I posted a chapter of this story and you all have been curious as to what happens next so, I'll just let you read the story. :)**

"I've had a long day, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't struggle." His smile seemed so fake. I guess I should have expected this from Gakupo, "Vocaloid's Most Perverted". I kicked him off of me and he fell off my bed. I got up and glared at him.

"I thought you said you'd wait at least two days. It's only the second day." I felt like I was staring into his soul. He looked up at me.

"So, does that mean we can do it tomorrow?" He asked, sounding very serious.

"Are you kidding me? Not gonna happen!" I yelled annoyed at how serious he sounded.

"Not even if I do this?" Before I could say anything else he stood up and started to kiss me. He was holding me in place so I couldn't move. I could feel his tonge slip into my mouth as the the kiss deepened.

"What the hell! You do that and I'm not even allowed to kiss her!" a familiar semi-robotic voice complained.

"Thank God," I thought "Someone came to save me!" Gakupo stopped kissing me and stood up straight. He pulled me closer to him and he looked at Kaito.

"You interrupted." Gakupo glared at him. Kaito seemed to look a little surprised.

"Oh, so you were planning on going further? Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave. Have fun kids!" He started to walk out waving.

"Wait! I need you!" I shouted. Gakupo looked down at me in surprise and Kaito turned around, he also looked surprised. I thought of what to say next. "Uh…what I mean is…uh…I want to practice for the talent show and I need someone else to sing with me…" I hoped that would save me from having Kaito think that I liked him.

"Sure! What song?" I sighed a sigh of releif.

"What! Are you saying you don't want to sing with me?" Gakupo whined.

"No, actually, I need both of you." I thought of what song I could use them both for.

"Really? Then what song _are _we going to sing?" Gakupo asked. I got out of his grasp, walked down the hall, past Kaito, to the office. I got on the computer and quickly looked up the karaoke version of a song. When they walked in I was singing this:

itsu no hi mo kimi o omou yo  
>dakishimeta kata no kanshoku<br>tokete kiete nakunaru mae ni  
>kimi ni ai ni yuku yo<p>

_(Imitation Black by: Kaito, Gakupo and Len)_

When it got to their parts they started singing immediately, and I continued singing Len's part. When we finished "Imitation Black" we just started singing other songs on the album. It sounded great. To think, this all started as an excuse to get out of being raped.

**A/N: So, how did you like that chapter? I certainly loved it! Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!**

** ~ Hime Wasureppoine**


End file.
